Beauty and the Vampire
by chaoticallyme
Summary: This is my twist off Beauty and the Beast Degrassi style. *Rated M for later chapters.*


Hello, thank you for taking time out to read my story. While I'm not sure if this will read or not I'm still willing to continue it if it's liked.

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own any part of Degrassi. I'm just a writer that has access to a computer.

 _ **Eli's POV.**_

* * *

 _Prologue_

Today was supposed to be my Saturday, the one where I'd spend the entire day with my best friend and his brother holding our very own video game marathon that we've planned for weeks. Yet, here I am buttoning a white button up as I looked in the mirror.

"Eli it's almost time. Come down the minute you're done." my mom CeCe yelled as I put on my black dress shoes.

"I'm pretty sure this is the 21st century. Parents shouldn't marry their kids off especially when they're 16 and 17." I groaned as I shoved my phone and ear buds in my pocket and walked out of my room, down the stairs, and met my mom by the door. "Couldn't you have at least brushed your hair?" she grumbled as she tried to fix my disheveled black locks.

"I showered and used cologne. Stop tucking in my shirt." I stated as I shook my wet hair and untucked my shirt. Just before CeCe could say anything more, the doorbell rang allowing me ample time to sneak away and find my dad.

"Please tell me you're going to get me out of this." I basically begged as I sat on the bed.

"No, I think this might be good for all of us. The Edwards' firm is in debt and our radio station needs lawyers. This marriage will allow both our companies to merge and on top of that Clare is a good girl, I believe she'll be able to make you happy." Bullfrog stated and I sighed right as CeCe called for us and I followed behind him. I could see the Edwards family start to walk as I neared the bottom of the stairs so I just walked out the door with them and then to the car.

Once my mom unlocked the car door, I climbed in the very back of the SUV and sat next to the window only to put on my ear buds and have Clare sit next to me. I turned the music up only to where I could hear both the music and noise around me.

"I'm sorry, Eli doesn't talk much." CeCe said, though I'd talk if I found something interesting.

"Why is that?" Clare asked. "He has his reasons."

Bullfrog said before CeCe could answer.

The minute we got to the quaint restaurant, I smiled and followed everyone out of the car. It was then that I noticed how beautiful Clare was, her short curls bounced as they fell on her shoulders, her eyes were almost as blue as the Red Sea as contradictory as that sounds, and the dress she had on hugged her curves perfectly. I leaned my head on the window and watched the scenery go by as the conversation between the adults no longer held my interest.

 **0000000000000000000000**

"Baby boy." CeCe said sitting at the foot of my bed as I laid down.

"You know your father is worried about the station right?" she asked.

"I know, but it's futile. The station is still number one." I said and she smiled softly.

"Well a few friends of ours are in financial debt. Their the Edwards, they have a daughter, Clare that's a year younger than you." she trailed off grabbing my full and complete attention.

"Ok..." I said for her to continue, my eyes narrowing as I tried to find where this was getting.

"They will help protect our radio station if our companies merge and by taking care of their debt, they'll be able to get back on top again." she explained and I sat up.

"So you expect me to marry someone I know nothing about?" I huffed.

"Not nothing. She goes to church every Sunday, she's a straight A student, she has a level head on her shoulders, mature, and she wants to be a journalist." she explained.

"If she's going into journalism her dad's firm will flop even if we help. I don't really see a point." I shrugged.

"She's doing it as her minor." CeCe assured and I looked at her.

"We offered them the money to get them back up and we both really need the merge." she said and I sighed defeated.

"Anyway Clare has a best friend, Alli that you'll probably see a lot of. Once Clare transfers to Degrassi, Alli will go too." she added and I groaned audibly not even trying to hide it.

"They grew up together like you, Drew, and Adam did." she said and I nodded knowing I wouldn't want to be without them.

"Anyway Clare wears a purity ring as they call it. It has something to do with her being abstinent till marriage." she said honestly and I just nodded.

"I'll think about it." I said honestly and she smiled. "Great they're coming by tomorrow so look nice." she chimed and left.

 **00000000000000000000000**

Let's head inside." CeCe said leading us all in and breaking me of my thoughts and giving her warning for me to put my phone and ear buds away as we headed out of the car and into the restaurant.

We were seated almost immediately and we filed into a booth. Clare in which sat next to me and I sat against the wall as I tuned out the continuation of the monotonous conversation from the car allowing my full attention to be solely focused on the menu in front of me. My eyes immediately landed on a picture of a juicy bacon cheese burger with crispy fries. It wasn't long before our drink order was taken and the waitress came back.

"What will you be having?" she asked as she reached for my menu, my green eyes almost instantly meeting her brown ones.

"I'll take the bacon burger with fries cooked to medium please." I smirked at her as she stared into my eyes, she was slightly older, yet she still blushed causing me to lightly snicker as the rest of the table continued to order. I didn't really talk as we ate our food, but I did listen to what Clare had to say and for some reason she seems to be ok with the arranged marriage, though it wouldn't be final until I turned 18.

After dinner we went back to my house and as soon as I got out of the car, I didn't really bother with talking or anything and went to my room. As soon as I plopped on my bed and looked at my phone I saw Clare walk in from the corner of my eye.

"Your room is messy." she said and I looked at my phone.

"I'm a guy it's to be expected." I shrugged seeing the scattered books and clothes around my room along with CDs and various sets of head phones.

"Why do you seem so against this?" she asked curiously.

"It's not that I seem against it than the fact I actually am. No offense to you, but girls are vexing and I dislike being vexed." I shrugged looked at her.

"It's been decided that I start Degrassi soon." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why marry someone you don't know or plan to?" I asked curiously.

"Our parents have been friends for years. I trust their decision." she shrugged and I looked at her ring.

"It's a purity ring." she said and looked at her.

"So you're one of those religious people." I stated and looked into her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not religious." I stated honestly.

"I know." she said and I chuckled a bit.

"So you're ok with me not being a virgin?" I asked curiously.

"As long as we wait to marriage." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"And if I can't?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Exactly." I stated and walked down stairs only to see Adam through the window and smiled.

"Machismo." I said opening the door and gave him a bro-hug.

"I thought you were kidding about the marriage thing." he said motioning to my outfit.

"I wish. I mean the girl they paired me with is religious. Can you see me in a church?" I asked.

"You'd spontaneously burst into flames and the gates of Hell would break open." he joked and I laughed with him.

"Which is why I'm never setting foot near a church." I said and heard the door close.

"Eli, your parents want to know how you want your steak cooked." Clare said as she walked out of the house.

"Rare." Adam and I said spontaneously.

"You two aren't..." she motioned between us.

"Eew God, no." Adam said.

"Gross. I'm not gay." I stated honestly.

"And everyone in Degrassi knows Eli's a vampire." Adam stated.

"Am not." I argued and he moved to point to the two moles on my neck.

"Vampire bites. Plus you like steak and burgers rare, you drive a hearse and other than school, you don't really go out during the day..." he trailed off.

"Going out during the day entails human interaction in which I'm not a fan of." I added and he looked at his watch.

"I have to go." he said and waved.

"Ok, Clare and I should be getting inside before the parental units start to wonder." I waved back.

"Nice to kind of meet you." Clare added and looked at me.

"I didn't know you knew my name." she said causing me to look down at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked and she shrugged as we walked inside.


End file.
